games_repaintedfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhythm Heaven Fever Repainted
RHF Repainted was created by Lunchteam, formerly headed by Trigger215 and now run by Megaminerzero. The mod can be downloaded here ! The custom box art replaces the characters with their repainted counterparts, Wii is now Wew and Nintendo is just Nendo. Intro The opening theme plays as normal at first, before suddenly being changed to Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up", essentially Rick Rolling the player. Homestar Runner replaces the woman on the title screen. The opening tutorial begins, where Cam, Marshall, and Miss Ribbon are now replaced with the Arcade Bunny from Nintendo Badge Arcade, Squidward from SpongeBob SquarePants, and Kevin from Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy. During their introduction, Jacksfilm's song "You're vs. Your" is heard. The practice begins, with the music mashed up with "Scatman" by Scatman John. Otherwise, the gameplay is the same. Rhythm Games Reference List On the minigame menu, music from the game Mach Rider plays instead of the normal tune. At later points, it is replaced with its Super Smash Bros. Melee cover. Set 1 Burger Golf "Your first mission: smuggle rival burgers back to Reverse Engineering." The new assets are fast-food themed. For instance, the Golfer is the McDonald's Hamburglar that tries to steal hamburgers by sending them flying over a boiling sea of grease, the Chimp uses the old Burger King design and the Mandrill is the Carl's Jr/Hardee's Star. The song is mashed up with the McDonald's Menu Song commercial. Ripoff Mario Games from Hell "Have fun with Mirror Fleer SpinFuck. It's good time for all family. Super today!" Almost all the graphics have been replaced by pictures of knockoffs of popular IPs, the main exception is the conveyor belt which is replaced by a poorly cropped image of the Paul Blart Mall Cop logo with a giant eye-ball for some reason. The song is a mashup between Eiffel 65's "I'm Blue" and the video called "Moonbase Alpha provides a realistic simulation of life on a natural satellite". Don Patch's super wigging cardboard nitro box racing "Don and Dan jump on a board. As a pair, that skill is important. Also, we're trying to conserve Es. Wait, shit." Both See and Saw are replaced by Don Patch from Bobobo-bo Bobo-bo, the seesaw itself is Plank from Ed, Edd and Eddy laying on top of Minecraft Steve, and the music is a mashup with the theme to the anime series Renai Circulation. When a Don Patche lands from high up, the sparks are replaced with Oswald, and Hank Hill's faces. At the end, a cut-off sound from Ganon's "Or else you will DIE" can be heard. Battlefield Bloom "Kick people in the balls. No, actually, kick people's balls. Wait, no, kick balls in the people. Wait, er... just kick balls." In this mini-game, everything is Metal Gear Solid themed, you play as Solid Snake trying to date Otacon while being assaulted by Psycho Mantis, Gray Fox and Liquid Snake's disembodied heads with two Revolver Ocelot watching the scene. The song is mixed with Childish Gambino's "3005". Meme 1 "Let's mix things up! And also get our contractually-obligated memes out of the way early. (There's no practice. Be ready!)" The first Remix is an ode to previous Repaints, being filled to the brim with commonly used memes from older Repaints (Buff Riku, Sharingans, the Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door Repainted box art, Luigi Racist Chinese Cowboy and the Screwbot Factory part is themed after Undertale Repainted). The song is a medley containing Linkin Park's "In The End", Eminem and Nate Dog's "Shake That", Drowning Pool's "Bodies", Hail Mary Mallon's "Breakdance Beach", DMX's "X Gon' Give It To Ya", LMFAO's "Sexy And I Know It", and Tom's scream from Tom and Jerry. ---- Set 2 Fork Lifter (in ASCII) "Hungry? Fuck you." Every sprite is converted to ASCII. This game music isn't changed at all until the final portion, where it is then replaced with "Animals" by Martin Garrix. The team was purposely trying to avoid jokes that were already done by groups like the RHF YTPMV Collab team and Silvagunner, but this is the exception, the joke coming from Remix 10. Tangerine "♪ Whoa-oa, Black Betty, Nanalan ♪" The chimp is replaced by Mona from Nanalan' and the Frog that appears when you fail has Cool Cat pasted onto its face. The music is overlayed with multiple Lunchteam members having an argument over what the mashup should be; it goes in order from the Space Jam theme by Quad City DJs, a Mario Paint recreation of the song, a MIDI conversion of the song, "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO, Spider Dance from Undertale (which makes one member's blood boil), no music at all, "House of Fun" by Madness, an 8-bit version of the Flintstones theme (with sound clips from Vinesauce's "7 GRAND DAD" reaction audible), gunshots, Moai Doo-Wop from Rhythm Heaven DS, "September" by Earth, Wind and Fire, "Canned Heat" by Jamiroquai, "Jumpin' Jack Flash" by The Rolling Stones (the previous three being references to Elite Beat Agents), and finally, Trigger215 joining the argument by change the song to "Ocean Man" by Ween, but it's already too late because the game is over. On the full album version, the remix completely restarts. Minions Meeting "Do you think God stays in heaven because he, too, fears what he has created?" The Pigs are replaced with Minions sitting on toilets and the secretary is Gru, all from the Despicable Me franchise. The Minions are all naked. The music is mashed with the SpongeBob SquarePants theme song. Nihilism : Stereotypes VS Reality "You must high-five every nihilist in Philosophy 1. There are no optimists in Philosophy 1. Good luck." The aesthetic of this mini-game is depressing because nothing in life matters. The normal monkeys are replaced by sad stereotypical nihilists while the purple monkeys are now cool realistic nihilists (both are coming from this Reddit post). When the camera zooms out, it is revealed that the wearer of the watch is Lanky Kong. The music is mashed with Gary Jules' cover of the song "Mad World", but during the zoomed out section, it is replaced by Lanky Kong's verse from the DK Rap from Donkey Kong Country. Meme 2 "Let's mix things up! And also get sued for having an OC-themed remix. (No practice.)" The second Remix is themed after awful DeviantArt drawings and OCs. The Monkey Watch segment is themed after Undertale AUs (mainly Fresh!Sans), the Fork Lifter part is about a Powerpuff Girls character creator hosted by Cartoon Network themselves, the Board Meeting section is repainted with Sonic OCs such as COLDSTEEL the hedgeheg, and the tambourine monkey is now Morph Man (a Mega Man OC). The music is a mashup with "Stronger Than You (Sans Parody)" before cutting into the original version of the song with Garnet (from Steven Universe). ---- Set 3 Something About Poland "Germany's new space program involves Poland and space. This'll end well." The whole workspace is now a mess: things pasted in include Ralph from Wreck-It-Ralph, the Succ meme, the rainbow frog meme, Mr. Krabs, a screenshot from a YouTube page, and the Antigua & Barbuda flag, which changes to the Canadian flag every now and then. The Game & Watch figure is replaced with Germanyball, while the small white creatures in the machines are Polandball and Americaball. The music is mashed up with "Beat It" by Michael Jackson, while the clanging sounds are synched to a sound clip of JonTron cursing (from his playthrough of Nightshade: The Claws of Sutekh). He also is heard at the beginning and end of the minigame. Diners, Drive-Ins, Dives "Emergency in Sector F! Invaders present! Food supply low! Backup needed! Taking place in space (next to a giant pizza planet), the mechanical blocks are replaced with images of JoeysWorldTour (the player's block has Gordon Ramsey on it). The widget rod is now a pizza slice and the widgets are Guy Fieri's face. The music is mashed up with the Go Compare jingle, which pitches up in tone and slows in tempo as the music does. Old Spice "Duel your opponent. By "duel", we mean "play badminton with". And by "badminton", we mean "batminton". Baxter and Forthington are replaced with Terry Crews and Batman, respectively, and their planes are replaced with Mr. Clean and Robin, respectively. The clouds are now Mario clouds, and within them, King Dedede and Cloud (from Final Fantasy VII) can be seen, and the sun is now Luna from Bear in the Big Blue House. Mr. Volcano from the viral Volvic ad is seen on the island in the background. The music is mashed up with "FUCK BEES" by LuigiBlood, which itself is a mashup of "Hip To Be Square" by Huey Lewis & The News and a sound clip from Penn & Teller: Bullshit. Figure Fighter: #BuffStuff "In this corner, the roughest, toughest, BUFFEST boxer around - RIKUUUUUU!" Here, Riku replaces the muscle doll, and the button to blow him up is now a jar of Muscle Milk. In the crowd, characters featured include Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Robotnik, Shia LaBeouf, and birds from Moai Doo-Wop. Two clones of an African American boy stand in the ring's corners. Two muscular SpongeBobs appear in the background, while the spotlights later on have manga-style drawings in them. The music is mashed up with "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by The Offspring. Meme 3 "Let's mix things up! And also feel REALLY old. Am I the only one here who knows H*R? (No practice.)" This remix is themed after the long running web series Homestar Runner. The vocals of the song are completely removed and are replaced with Strong Bad's song "Everybody To The Limit". Various characters from the series replace the original game characters, such as Strong Bad punching Homestar. The Built To Scale parody is left untouched, with the exception of the background, being a lampshading of the shared textures. Set 4 Maximum Overmeme " "If they don't make the Wrestler Buff Riku, I'm going to be upset." - During Pikmin R" Now taking place at the White House (with Barack Obama posing outside), a humanized version of Whisper (from Yo-Kai Watch) replaces the wrestler, while the reporter now has the face of the flower from Yoshi's Story, and is holding the Powerpuff Girls' phone. In the crowd that takes pictures, the people include Catman, Superman (younger form), and even the wrestler from the original. The music is mashed with John Cena's theme, "The Time Is Now", and "Gera Gera Po", the theme to Yo-Kai Watch. Hacking Pests "Lunch break is over! We need to actually finish this damn thing or some people are gonna get REALLY upset!" On the walls are various posters depicting different past memes. All the employees have been replaced with red foxes wearing a fedora and glasses. Mama Luigi is in the player's box (which has a parody of the Fever's cover art on it), all of the other's boxes have the WHY U meme guy, and the candies and spiders are replaced with printed computer data. The music is mashed up with "Ghost" by Mystery Skulls and "Spooky Scary Skeletons" by Andrew Gold. Tardigrade Simulator "Our new game needs funding. Let's make a demo!" The microbes are now tardigrades. Within them are sprites of Nigel Thornberry, Shrek, and Perry the Platypus. Not much else is changed about the scenery except Thomas the Train's face floating by at the midway point. The music is mashed up with "Through The Fire and Flames" by DragonForce. Samurai "Long ago, in a distant land, I, Aku, the shapeshifting master of darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil! This is not my story." Here, Jack Black replaces the samurai, he is surrounded by pipes from the Mario series, and he is now standing on Johnny Bravo's arm. Various different memes replace the ghosts. They include a ghost propped up to look like a bee, Peter Griffin from Family Guy, Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls, and Pac-Man. If one looks closely at the bottom, transparent versions of Sonic and Toucan Sam are seen walking by. The background is littered with Kung Fu Panda posters, the pinwheel is now an Elmo doll, and the backstory is now a mock Dragon Ball Z recap. The music is mashed up with "Stole The Show" by Kygo and Parson James. Meme 4 "Let's mix things up! And also make a YTP. (No practice - your sword is enough!)" This remix is YTP themed, as the music is mashed with sound bites from Hotel Mario, the Zelda CD-I trilogy, and Bill Wurtz's video history of japan. The samurai sections take place in the Hotel Mario world and the ghosts are replaced with Ganon, the wrestler and reporter are replaced with Morshu and Zelda, the crowd features characters such as Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Link, and others, the micro-organisms spew clones of Yoshi, and Mario clones pack up toast in toasters while swatting Goombas away. Set 5 Chin Of The Day "There's evil afoot! Fish are taking over the ocean! Who else can stop them but the one and only Crimson Chin?" In this version, the Crimson Chin replaces Ann Glerr. Various memes replace the scenery and fish: the first fish is now a Cheep Cheep, the second fish is now the "This is bait" fish, and the last one is a stick man at a computer, waving his cursor on the line. The bobber is now Bob the Builder. The music is simply a vaporwave version of the usual music. Furby Flop "In an uncharted part of the globe, there lies a farm where a man raises Furbies. Through weed, he forms them into natural born killers." Now, the seals are replaced with the Furby toy, and their master is now a creepy looking version of Woody from Toy Story. Instead of the arctic, it takes place at a farm. Shintzel from Chowder and Shuckle from Pokémon also appear. The music is mashed up with the theme to the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. Oh That's A Baseball!! "Do you have any idea how many fucking versions of this we had? Fuck it, we're doing all of them at once." SpongeBob is now the pitcher, while a humanized Pac-Man is the batter, and the curtain that hides the ball is Pac-Man themed, too. The closeups in the start have the stands Atum and Star Platinum (in Jaguars attire) replacing the pitcher and batter respectively. The crowd is filled with fish sticks and Iggy replaces the monkey at the end. The music keeps switching back and forth between the original and Your Best Nightmare from Undertale. Why Are There So Many Fucking Birds!? "I actually know nothing about Toucan Sam, so writing for this was hell. Sorry if I messed up the DEEP LORE - Text Guy." The majority of the Huebirds have been replaced with Toucan Sam with elongated legs, though various other characters appear later on to join the party. The mashup starts off with "Technologic" by Daft Punk, before switching to "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix-a-Lot for the rest of the time. Meme 5 "Let's mix things up! And let's not jump the gun. It's not Remix 7 yet... (No practice.)" In this SiIvagunner themed remix, the remix takes place in Bedrock, Fred Flintstone is the one fishing, and there are various Vargskelethor and/or GRAND DAD 7 references throughout. Of course, the music is mashed with the Flintstones theme, with Joel Johannson freaking out in the background. Set 6 Bomb Party "Rockets explode in space all the time. You gotta use that to your advantage." The rockets are replaced with, in order: Bomb Man, Captain Falcon, a Team Fortress 2 demoman, and Morshu. Bongs with the Kool-Aid Man's face on them appear floating later on. The music is mainly mashed up with Europe's "The Final Countdown", though it opens with a brief sample of "Crank That" by Soulja Boy. Squidville "You know, I think this makes MORE sense now." The tuning fork characters are all replaced with Squidward, and Blinky the ghost replaces the small octopus. They now control a Good Year blimp instead of a rocket. The sun is now the one from Teletubbies, and JonTron's face, several emojis and other memes litter the sky. The music is mashed up with the children's song "Do Your Best" by Joseph Vijay. Bossabomination "Did you know that elevator muzak is actually a satanic ritual designed to drive men into madness? Now YOU can experience that!" Bossa and Nova are now replaced with two Kipper the Dog clones with muscular arms. Various memes litter the background and trees; so many that listing them all would take forever. The balls they punt are now Fender and a chubby Winnie The Pooh. The music is mashed up with the Steven Universe song "Be Wherever You Are". The endless version is mashed with "Snow Halation" from Love Live! Hate Rap "Hate! It's the most terrible feeling in the world. And there's no better way to show it than through the ancient art of vlogging." Leafy, wearing shades and an OBEY cap, replaces MC Adore, while her rappers are now Keemstar and Scarce. The ground eventually shows Leafy's channel banner and Koichi Hirose posing. At the end, two clones of Misha are seen watching the rap. The song is mashed up with the theme to The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air by star Will Smith. Meme 6 "Let's mix things up! And also give a PSA: it's unhealthy to bottle up your MLG-motions. That makes Mountain Dew. (No practice.)" It is a remix themed after MLG memes. Each of the characters and backgrounds have some sort of relation to it. For instance, all of the characters from Love Rap are now air horns with legs. Throughout, various sound clips from MLG memes are mixed into the music. Set 7 Dad Troupe "We're going to read The Little Dolphin Who Cried - OKAAAAY!!" All of the tap dancers are replaced by Timmy Turner's father. The music is a medley of four tracks: Megalovania from Undertale, Renai Circulation's theme, "Breakdance Beach", and the lobby music from the game Kahoot. When it ends, the "I Apologize For That" meme is heard. Screencap This If You Have To "Hello, my baby! Hello, my honey! Hello, my ragtime gal! Send me a kiss by wire! Baby, my heart's on fire!" All of the shrimp are replaced by Michigan J. Frog. In the background is Nyan Cat wearing shades, and the dolphins are replaced by the Pokémon Wailord. The music is mashed up with a swing cover of Coldplay's "Viva La Vida" by Ukuleleric. GREP " "Hey, I'm grump!" "We're not so grump!" "And we're the Pep Grumps!" (Practice available, but not recommended)." The two heads of Game Grumps' animated personas are on the cheerleaders' bodies. They are all holding copies of the novel Twilight. They displays images of memes upon opening their books together. The music is mashed up with "Crank That" by Soulja Boy. Karate Man "The moment you've all been waiting for! The one, the only, KARATE SO- wait.... What the fuck am I looking at?" On a white background with crude drawings on it, Sonic, who replaces Karate Joe, punches away various different objects such as a lunchbox and Mega Man's head. The music remains the same, minus the vocals, which are replaced with sound clips of Sonic speaking, mainly from Sonic Adventure 2. Meme 7 "Let's mix things up! And also..... uh, Matt Groening. I got nothing. (No practice.)" The remix is themed after The Simpsons and Futurama. The cheerleaders are all replaced with Ned Flanders, with the exception of the player's, who's Smithers instead, Homer is seen punching doughnuts away, Zoidberg clones side step to the music, and four Benders tap dance. The music is mashed up with Homer's song "Everybody Hates Ned Flanders". After all this, you'll get a congratulatory announcement on how you made it up to this point. The usual fanfare is now modified to sound like Nyan Cat's soundtrack. You can also now view the credits stage, Grand Walk. Grand Dad, Caveman Mario, and Somari replace Marshall, Miss Ribbon and Cam, the composers for the game are all heard singing along with the song, all while Vinesauce sound clips pop in. After, the cast is presented, all while various different songs, many which relate to their sets, are heard in one big medley. Of course, at the end, Squidward tells you that things are not over yet, since you've unlocked the last three sets. Set 8 Galaxian Rising: Fight For The Future "Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time and flung the samurai into the future! (No practice)" Samurai Jack now replaces the samurai. Even more memes replaces the backgrounds and ghosts. The music is mashed up with "Running In The 90s" by Max Coveri. Working Pepsi "Pepsi Man! Do you have what it takes to give Pepsi to the people? (No practice. Practice is for Coke drinkers.)" Everything is Pepsi themed; everything from the workplace to the machines you control. Bottles of the drink are everywhere. Strangely, the music is a mashup with Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2, with sound bites of iDubbbz saying "I'm gay" in time with the clangs. Guy Off The Hook "Message from Pizza Planet! Invaders are attacking! Support needed! (Practice forbidden)" Same as before, only now near the Pizza Planet truck. The music is now mashed up with the Bill Nye the Science Guy theme. Double Date Heart "Translated from Japanese: We're "Pretty Cure". We fight to stop darkness! (No practice)" The game is Pretty Cure themed. Misumi and Yukishiro replace the couple, while their fairy partners, Mipple and Mepple, replace the weasels. The background is filled with various Pretty Cure merchandise. The music is mashed up with Kendrick Lamar's "Swimming Pools". Meme 8 "Let's mix things up! And also go back to the world of Windows 98 - MS Paint, MIDI, and magic. (No practice)" The remix is themed after the aforementioned systems mentioned in the header. The visuals are based on Microsoft Paint, while the music is a MIDI instrumental cover of the song. Set 9 Goku Rap "Goku. Goku Goku. Goku Kakarot Goku. Goku Goku. Goku? Goku Goku. (No practice)" All the rappers are now replaced by two Gokus and himself in Super Saiyan form. The song is mashed up this time with "Dem Bones", as performed by Bob Barner. Dio Pep Squad "With the power of time travel, Dio can finally indulge in his secret hobby. (No practice)". Multiple Dios except the one the player controls, as The World, his stand and the one above it, Giorno Giovanna from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure replace the cheerleaders. Sound clips of the cry of "ZA WARUDO!" are heard, and at random points, the track fades out, only to come back in, to throw you off. Clubba Dat Kirbeh 2 "Uh, sire? Uh, your majesty? Huh, Dedede sure is a heavy sleeper. I wonder what he's dreaming about. (No practice)" In this Kirby themed setting, Dedede replaces the golfer, his "more handsomer" envision is the monkey, the golf balls are Kirby and the mandrill is now replaced by Escargoon. The music is a medley of various disco/new wave songs, which include "Yes Sir, I Can Boogie" by Baccara, "September" by Earth, Wind, and Fire, "Y.M.C.A" by Village People, "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor, "Holding Out For A Hero" by Bonnie Tyler, "Stayin' Alive" by Bee Gees, "Don't Stop Till You Get Enough" by Michael Jackson, and "Dancing Queen" by Abba. a game we had to redo the textures for at the last second because reasons "Mirror Fleer SpinFuck is of great success! For the sequel game, we mirror more. Also release tomorrow! (None of practice)" Much like before, all the robots and equipment are replaced with low quality or laggy models sourced from random material. LazyTown and Duane are among some of the sources. The music is a medley between The Nutshack's theme, We Are Number One from LazyTown, and "Let It Grow" and "How Bad Can I Be?", both from The Lorax. It opens with dialogue from The Bee Movie. Meme 9 "Let's mix things up! And also, we got kinda bored, so this one just has no theme. (No practice)" All we can really say.....IT'S TOTAL NONSENSE!!! Music is a medley again, that completely removes the original vocals. The new songs featured include: "Feel Good Inc." by Gorillaz, "Inkopolis Evolution" from Splatoon, "The Real Slim Shady" by Eminem, the Reese's Puffs rap, "Photograph" by Nickelback, "Down With The Sickness" by Disturbed, and "Ruffneck" by Skrillex. Set 10 Figure Fighter 2: #BuffStuff "Q: Reddit, what movie helped you through a rough time? (No practice. This is not an open book exam.)" The main difference is that Paul Blart replaces the blow-up doll and his device is a Blu-Ray copy of the movie. The music is mashed up with "All Star" by Smash Mouth. Dolphin Direct3D "You know what? Scrap the game. Documentaries are where it's at! Keep the engine, though. I have plans." Very similar to before, but the background is orange and the sprites inside the organisms are different. This time, the soundtrack is mashed with Epic Rap Battles' "Steve Jobs vs. Bill Gates". Packing Feels "Uh.....Joy? We've got a problem. What do you mean you're on break? You want ME to handle it!?" Fear from Inside Out is shown doing duties. He collects yellow orbs while swatting blue ones away. At this point, posters relating to depression are all over the cubicle. The music is modeled after Puzzle Room from Kirby: Planet Robobot. It ends with a sound clip of Niga screaming. Karate Man 2 "And to top it all off, KUNG FU- wait... Hold on. ….Okay it's fine. KUNG FURY!! (No practice)" Gameplay is same as before, but with Jackie Chan. This medley consists of the Space Jam theme, "Dragostea Din Tei" by O-Zone, "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence, "Never Gonna Give You Up", "Hotline Bling" by Drake, "Photograph", the DK Rap, Megalovania, "Gangnam Style" by PSY, "Party Rock Anthem", a sound clip from the Ringside minigame, The Nutshack theme, and the "See You Next Time" quote from Mario 64. Meme 10 "Let's mix things up! And also fail and fail and fail and fail and fail." Just like in the original, a mashup of all the minigames from the first seven sets, as well as the tutorial and Grand Walk. It ends with sound clips from "Billy Mays Orders From A McDonald's Drive-Thru", Rambo, and Phineas & Ferb. Extra Games The menu music is mashed with Game Grumps' Mr. Wilson rap. Jimmy Jam The lions are all replaced by Jimmy T from the WarioWare series. The music is mashed up with Jimmy's song "Body Rock" from WarioWare D.I.Y. Call Of Duty The bow and arrow are now a sniper rifle, and the ghosts are now small scaled soldiers (who turn into big heads when shot). The music is mashed up with the Space Jam theme. Power Shitposting The calligrapher now paints various memes instead of Japanese text. The small Japanese people are replaced by Wario. The music is mashed up with the Sparta remix music, with the sound of a droning air horn closing the level out. Final Tapstination The level is Smash Bros. themed. The girl is replaced with Fox McCloud, the monkeys are now the two Ice Climbers, and the giraffe is now Master Hand. The music is mashed up with The Michael Rosen Rap. Other mashups * The Endless Games menu music is now mashed with music from the game Bubble Bobble. * The Munchy Monk game music is now mashed with "Run Away With Me" by Carly Rae Jepsen. * The Endless Remix music is mashed with "Casin" by Glue70 and "Pi" by Hard 'n Phirm, intercut with sound clips from Jimmy Neutron. * When selecting multiplayer mode for the Endless Remixes, its theme is now mashed with "Romantic Love" from Parappa The Rapper 2. * Kung Fu Ball's soundtrack is mashed with Space Jam's theme. * The Toy Menu theme is remodelled to sound like the Flintstones theme. * Upon unlocking all the secrets, its usual tune is now mashed with "Photograph". * Rhythm Fighter's music is now mashed with the original Pokérap. * The Café music is now a Mario Paint conversion. * In the Read Something menu, the music is mainly mashed with the Reading Rainbow theme, while the bridge features vocals from "Read A Book Today" from Between The Lions. * The remix jingle has vocals from "Lean Back" by Fat Joe. * The OK jingle is remixed with Mousou Express from Renai Circulation. * The Superb jingle is mashed with We Are Number One from LazyTown. * The Try Again jingle is mashed with "A True True Friend" from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Category:Repainted to Games